A Future Worthwhile
by WhatchuKnowBoutMe
Summary: Kathy Woodward was going to end it all the night a meteor crashed into her backyard. When said meteor turned out to be Autobot soldier Ultra Magnus, she decided to roll with it. She is beginning to regret that decision, seeing as she is now surrounded by giant alien robots and is in charge of a group of semi-moronic soldiers. And what do you mean Ultra Magnus imprinted on her?


**Hey guys! I just got punched in the face by some inspiration, so I've decided to type this up! Tell me what you think!**

 **And yes, this is a Narrative version of Rules of NEST! I'm only writing this first chapter until I see what kind of response I get! PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER TF STORY, RULES OF NEST!**

 _Bots over the commline_

 _"Humans over the commline"_

 _'Humans or bots thinking'_

 **"Cybertronian"**

 **WARNING: DARK THEMES AHEAD.**

 ***insert standard disclaimer***

* * *

Kathy stared sightlessly out of her library window and into the darkness of the night. It was warm, and the air was thick with mugginess of a southern summer. In one hand, she held a bottle of pain pills and in the other, a tall glass of malibu. Most people, when they thought of beloved school teacher Katherine Victoria Woodward, they thought of long, frizzy red hair spinning behind her, glinting in the sun as she danced around her classroom, a large smile breaking its way through her slightly crooked teeth. They thought of blue-grey eyes that seemed to contain far too much mischief, but also held a deep sadness, though most never seemed to get close enough, literally or figuratively, to see it. They thought of pale skin with little specks of sunlight all over because she never wore sunscreen, even to go swimming or work in her garden and too many wrinkles for someone who was only thirty-three. They thought of simple, sturdy clothing of blues, greens, and yellows. They thought of the smell of old book leather and elmer's glue sticks. And sometimes, very rarely, they thought of a woman who was all these things, yet none of them at all. Sometimes, she was that woman who was always just... there. Alone, with no one beside her. And to the people of Whiteridge, that was how they liked it. Kathy was strange and different to them, though they knew not why. They just did, almost as if they could feel it.

Kathy felt as if there were stones weighing her down, forbidding her to move, as she stared out into the darkness past her window. She sighed as the ever oppressive silence filled her library, and therefore her house, once more. It seemed as not even the cicadas and crickets were welcome to making noise this night, almost as if they were waiting for something. She was waiting too. Waiting for a sign that the time wasn't right, that she shouldn't do this. She had been waiting for the last month, since she first turned in her resignation letter. But the sign had never come. It hadn't when she had spent two hours finding her old pain pills, leftover from when she was twenty-five and had gotten into an accident. She had spent years going to physical therapy and her shoulder still gave her trouble. There hadn't been a sign when she successfully sold her car to some teenager in town. She hadn't even dropped the bottle when she was pouring her first drink for the night.

Kathy had been reaching to take the lid off the bottle of pills when she saw a bright green light blinking slowly out of the corner of her eye. It was a lightning bug. She put down the bottle and stared at the little insect for a while as it lazily buzzed about outside her window. The red head shook herself, breaking out of the almost trance she had entered. Just as she did, a shooting star went by. And then another. And another. She sighed. Maybe this was her sign after all? Shrugging her shoulders, tense from sitting in such an awkward position for who knows how long, Kathy gazed out the window once more and began to make a wish.

"Please. Please. Please, whoever you are, whether God, or anyone else, please give me a sign. Tell my why I shouldn't do this. Please, tell me why I shouldn't kill myself tonight. I know I've never really believed in you, I've wanted to, I really have. I just can't. I can't make that leap of faith." Her voice began to break as tears rolled down her face. "But please just show me a reason. I need to have one. I'm sick of this silence, this loneliness, this life of merely existing! I NEED SOMETHING! PLEASE!" She sobbed harder, but stopped as an almost floating feeling seemed to surround her and her vision went white. Kathy went limp and slumped over the table. She laid there stunned for quite some time.

But the brightness went away as Kathy slowly lifted her head. The world around her almost seemed fuzzy, out of focus. She couldn't clearly see even the titles on the pile of books next to her. But, as the minutes passed, so did the bright light and her eyes focused once more. Kathy looked around, confused and scared.

"W-What was that? I don't...I don't know... What the hell is going on?!" She shot out of her chair and to the floor as a bright ball of fire suddenly rained across the sky, shaking her little English-style cottage and everything in it. The shaking stopped as a loud crash sounded from her backyard. Kathy laid on the floor, shaking, for a moment, before she steeled herself and left the house. 'Is this your sign God? A meteor crash-landing into my garden? You have a sick sense of humor, I swear...' thought Kathy with bitter humor as she slowly made her way down the steps and into her back yard. There was indeed a crater where her flower garden once was, along with the bench she kept there.

Walking up to look down inside the crater, Kathy felt a sudden peace. Almost as if whatever was breathing down in there... 'Oh shit, it's breathing AND moving. Back up, back up, back up!' She stumbled back and landed on her ass as the alien thing stood up out of the hole and leaned over to look at her. Kathy smiled shakily as the giant metal man moved his face close to hers.

"Hello..." she began, her eyes wide, "My name's Kathy. What's yours?"

It, no HE, blinked at her before chuckling slightly. His eyes seemed to space out for several seconds before he returned his gaze to her.

"My designation is Ultra Magnus. I am an Autobot from the planet Cybertron. Tell me, Kathy, where may I find a suitable altmode so that I may not bring attention to myself or you?" He had a nice voice, soothing and low, with some of the brightest, bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Uhhh... What's an altmode?" She said, still in shock. Kathy was already feeling rather proud of the fact that she had yet to freak out. Of course, her brain was slightly addled by alcohol. She had been drinking for at least an hour after all. "Also...can you move? You're crushing what's left of my petunias..."

Ultra Magnus blinked at her before his eyes widened in realization. He quickly manoeuvred his feet, causing one of her many windchimes to fall off it's hook and crash on to the ground. "My...apologies. An altmode is a way we cybertronians get around. My ideal altmode would be..." He paused for a moment. "What humans call an eighteen wheeler, or a 'big rig' as it sometimes called."

Kathy nodded, then pointed. "There's a truck stop about ten minutes right down the road." She continued to stare up at him and he stared back. This went on until they both heard the sound of cars coming up the driveway.

* * *

Ironhide cursed as the coordinates of the Cybertronian Signal told him exactly where it was coming from just as they passed the City Hall of Whiteridge, Tennessee. He opened a comm line. _Prime! We have a problem!_

 _What is it Ironhide?_ replied Optimus, voicing the concern of the rest of their convoy.

 _Finally got a lock on the signal! It's landed right on private property!_ growled Ironhide. Lennox groaned and banged his head on Ironhide's dashboard, already not looking forward to dealing with some southern hick about to call the cops "Cuz some alien done crashed into my yard!"

They had first received the distress signal over twenty-four hours ago while at their Nevada base, and it had sent everyone into a tizzy, as did almost every new arrival. But this one was special, as almost every Autobot, ex-con, or Decepticon-neutral on base knew it. Some were happy, but many were disappointed or upset because it was Ultra Magnus. He had finally arrived. Or, at least, was about to. But it had taken until they were almost to the location to figure out that he would land in an area inhabited by humans.

Miles' voice sounded over the comm from where he was seated inside Barricade. "Do we know who owns the property? Maybe they aren't so bad!" You could almost hear the shrug in his voice. Their convoy was large, consisting of three military vehicles full of soldiers, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Barricade, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Jazz, along with Major Lennox, Epps, Sam, and Miles. Galloway, as usual, had refused to come along even though as director of NEST, he was required to meet any newcoming cybertronians and 'welcome them to Earth.'

Ratchet spoke up this time. _Yes, we do. A woman named Katherine Woodward, no partner and no children. She's an educator at the local elementary school. Or was, anyway. She recently turned in her resignation form, just last month._

 _Do we know why? _ questioned Prowl.

Ratchet let some of his minor confusion flow through the comm. _No, she didn't say. And Ms. Woodward has yet to even begin searching for a new occupation. She also sold her vehicle last week. She hasn't gone into town at all since, not even to buy sustenance._

Major Lennox frowned. _"Sounds like she's preparing for something. Something not very good at all. She doesn't have any family? Anyone?"_

Jazz, who had also been doing research, spoke up. _Nah, Will, she don't got any. Well, she has some, but from what I foun' on tha net, they not speakin'. Haven't in yeahs'._

 _She seems to mostly keep to herself then? Ms. Woodward also lives quite far from town, if my readings are correct._ said Optimus, turning down the road that lead to Kathy's house. They could see a column smoke rising above the treeline. Major Lennox climbed out of Ironhide as they pulled into the driveway and came to a stop.

 _"Looks like it. Almost half an hour from town, no other houses for miles. Normally they're all over the place out here. She must really like her privacy,"_ commented the Major.

Epps furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know man," started Epps, "I don't think so. Don't ya hear that?" Everyone stopped and listened.

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything," said Lennox, raising his eyebrow at his friend.

Epps rolled his eyes and gestured with his hands to the whole area. "Exactly man! Nothing! No bugs, no cars, not even the damn wind! This place is too damn quiet!" Just as he said that, a laugh was heard in the distance.

Ratchet looked around then pointed at the house. "It's coming from the back of the house. That must be where Ultra Magnus landed!"

"Let's go team." stated Optimus as he lead the way. When the team turned the corner, they came upon a strange sight: A woman, presumably Ms. Katherine Woodward herself, sitting on the steps of her house and talking to a...truck? A bright blue truck with red accents that was talking back to her. Optimus walked up to them as Kathy finally noticed the group and stood. The truck proceeded to transform into Ultra Magnus, who saluted Optimus.

 **"Hello, sir. It has been a long time,"** greeted Ultra Magnus. Kathy looked between them, confused.

" **Yes, it has indeed been quite some time. I hope your entry into to Earth's atmosphere went well?"**

 **"It was very shaky at first. I almost didn't make it, but I felt Primus' hands guide me through,"** said Ultra Magnus.

Optimus smiled slightly. **"I am glad you made it, old friend. A lot has happened since the last time we saw each other.** Come, I will explain everything." Ultra Magnus nodded and followed Optimus to the other side of the yard.

Major Lennox, along with Sam and Miles, wandered over to Kathy. "Ma'am, I am Major William Lennox, commander of NEST. We work with the Autobots and assorted Neutrals to help take down the Decepticons."

Miles waved cheerfully, "Name's Miles. Con-wrangler extraordinaire. That's Barricade," he said, pointing to said bot. "He doesn't talk much and he's really grumpy. That's Sam, he screams a lot, and behind him is Bumblebee, who stutters but is really fun!"

Kathy blinked at him, but began to laugh. He was young, but funny. She looked warily at the large claws on Barricade's hands. He didn't look like the rest. He looked more fearsome, with his dark paint job and red eyes. But Bumblebee was bright and cheerful looking, playing some popular song from the radio and dancing a little bit. Sam was hanging onto his shoulder, trying to get him to stop.

"Ms. Woodward," said a deep voice from behind her. She had been so distracted from meeting the others that she hadn't noticed Optimus come up behind her. "Ms. Woodward, you will need to come with us. You will not be gone long, no more than a week or two. But you have seen us and you must be informed of certain and sign the non-disclosure agreement."

Kathy raised her eyebrow, but nodded. "Just..give me some time to pack some things." Receiving an approving nod, Kathy ran back into her house and began to pack.

Miles put his hands behind his head. "Well... I like her!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"You like everyone Miles."

Miles pouted. "That's not true. I don't like Megatron! Or Galloway!"

Ratchet snorted. "No-one likes Galloway, not even Optimus."

"True..." agreed Miles, just as Kathy walked out of the house carrying two small suitcases. Optimus and Ultra Magnus finished talking. Ultra Magnus went to stand next to Kathy, who flashed a bright smile at him.

"Are you ready Ms. Woodward?" asked Optimus.

Kathy smiled brightly, her cheeks still slightly pink from drinking. It was most likely why she was taking all of this in stride."Yup! I'd like to ride in Magnus, if that's all right with him?"

Ultra Magnus allowed his optics to widen before he transformed into his altmode. Wordlessly, he popped his side door open and projected his holoform into the driver's side. His holoform was blond, with bright blue eyes, and was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans, along with a baseball cap with the NEST logo on the front. She grinned and hopped into the cab.

Optimus shared a knowing look with the rest of the team."Autobots, roll out!" They transformed and drove back onto the highway. Less then two hours later, having spent the entire time simply talking to Ultra Magnus as she lay on the bed in his sleeper cabin, Kathy was lulled to sleep by the movement of the vehicle and the low drone of his engine and voice. When she next awoke, they were boarding the large military cargo plane that allowed them to traverse across the country in short periods.

Kathy ate and continued to chat about almost anything with Ultra Magnus and several of the soldiers on the plane. Major Lennox informed her that she would be meeting the director of NEST, a Mr. Galloway, almost as soon as they landed back on base. The red head was not looking forward to the meeting. At all.


End file.
